


40 days

by Anonymous_Kraken



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Overwatch (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Kraken/pseuds/Anonymous_Kraken
Summary: In an effort to get back on the train with writing, I'll be attempting to write a one shot everyday for the next 40 days- Now, I'm not religious at all, but I did grow up with lent. So, yeah- This is what I'm doing for lent.Relationships, characters, and fandoms will be added as they come up
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Kamado Tanjirou/Tsuyuri Kanao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Day one

Day 1 of 40 

Ashe/Mercy- Marching Band au 

High school, like depicted in countless shitty movies and corny t.v shows, was absolute hell. Everyone is stressed, everyone is loud, hormones are out of whack. There are cliques and clubs- The in crowds and the losers. The rumors, the backs and forths of who is hooking up with who and did you hear who just got dumped before prom?? Insane. Angela Ziegler was not immune to the high school bullshit. She was in a fair amount of clubs and extracurricular activities. She was part of the yearbook club, she did tennis, and, most time consuming of all, she played clarinet in the marching band. The blonde was very busy making sure she had an impressive record for when she was applying to colleges- But that didn’t mean she missed out on all the ‘fun’ high school had to offer. Her freshman year, she had dated a boy named Genji Shimada, and while he was fun and they got along very well, she also learned later that year how gay she truly was. The two split on good terms and remained friends. Then, as a junior, Angela dated Moira O’Deorain, a senior. Moira was pretty cold, often callous. She valued her work above all else, and when she got a full ride to an incredible school, she left Angela without many words at all. 

Since then, Angela opted to steer clear of relationships- All high school romances were doomed anyway, right? But...Well, see there was this girl- Angela hadn’t noticed her in years prior, but she was nothing short of amazing. Stark white hair contrasting to the heavy amounts of black she wore, a confident attitude, and rose red eyes. Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe. She was from a rich family, and had attended a private school up until their sophomore year. According to a mutual friend, Jesse Mccree, home life was rough for Elizabeth- Her parents had high expectations but ignored her most of the time, leaving her in the care of a hulking butler named Bob. Now, Angela didn’t know Elizabeth very well, but she recognized the signs well enough- Long sleeves, always carrying a compact, just a bit jumpy when there was yelling...Angela didn’t know anything for sure, and it wasn’t her place to approach the white haired girl about something so personal. 

But, what she did talk to her about, was marching band. Ashe played flute, very fitting of her rich girl upbringing. Amazingly enough, Ashe wasn’t just in band- She was also in orchestra and choir. She was some kind of musical prodigy and played an astonishing number of instruments. Including, but not limited to- flute, violin, piano, guitar, and cello. Not to mention she had a beautiful singing voice. It was almost comical to see such a confident, talented person in the silly orange and blue marching uniforms of Overwatch High School (Go heroes!) But there she was- White hair tied in a tight bun, fiddling with keys on her flute. Angela forced herself to look away, adjusting her instrument as needed, when she realized- Much to her displeasure, that her strap had broken. “Shoot.” She grumbled- It would be a real pain to march without the strap, while clarinets weren’t known to be very heavy, she did have to carry it for quite a long time and holding it in place contributed to Angela’s already poor posture. Cursing her luck while finding no extra strap in her case, she came to the unfortunate conclusion that she would just have to carry the clarinet without any help. “Y’need a strap?” A voice from somewhere above her asked- And Angela’s blue eyes flitted up to lock with the rose red irises of Elizabeth Ashe. “Oh, uh, yeah! Do you have an extra?” Ashe nodded, holding out a black strap, perfect for Angela’s instrument. “Thank you! But, may I ask why you have one? You don’t play clarinet, do you?” The blonde inquired, tilting her head. Ashe turned away, a little pink coloring her cheeks. “I, uh, I noticed last practice that yours was fraying a bit...I just, I happened to be going to the music store later that day anyway. I figured you would have replaced it on your own, but I-...I got one. Just in case, y’know?” Elizabeth was flustered- It was adorable! Angela beamed, gratefully accepting the strap. “Thank you so much! How can I thank you?”   
“Don’t worry about it.” Ashe tried to refuse, but Angela wouldn’t back down on the issue. “Please let me! There must be something I can do for you in return?” 

Ashe’s eyes met Angela’s again and for a moment, the white haired girl didn’t say anything. Then, with the blush still on her cheeks, she spoke again. “Have dinner with me? After the game…?” Angela blinked, blush coloring her face as well. “Like a date?” Ashe rolled her eyes, clearly embarrassed. “Yeah, obviously…” She grumbled, clearly not the best at expressing her feelings. Angela found it positively endearing. “I would like that a lot, actually.” The blonde grinned at the taller girl- And Ashe, though surprised, found her confidence again and gave Angela an unfairly attractive smile and wink. “Great. See ya after the game then.” Elizabeth gave a short wave before heading back over to the other flutists. “See you…” Angela sighed, head in the clouds. The stupid American football game couldn’t finish quick enough.


	2. Day 2

Day two- Tanjiro/Kanao  
Coffee shop au 

“Thank you! It was great to see you again! Enjoy!” Tanjiro was very good at his job. He had an amazing sense of smell, so he could recommend all sorts of things to all sorts of customers. He was extremely friendly and helpful, and his customers always left with a warm, fuzzy feeling due to the teen’s indomitable cheerfulness. Such a sweet kid, very good at listening and getting people in a good mood- Endlessly sincere, Tanjiro really made sure the small amount of time he spent with people would lift their spirits, even just a little bit. Life had been pretty hard for him, his dad died from an illness when he was a kid, and then, everyone else in his family was killed by a drunk driver. Well, almost everyone. His younger sister, Nezuko, was injured in the crash, but had been the only survivor. The crash changed her, as she became much quieter and clingy then she had been- She also hardly spoke. But, despite all that, Tanjiro was grateful every day that he had her. 

The two were taken in by a man named Urukodaki and his adopted son, Giyuu. It had been Giyuu that found the siblings trying to survive out in the woods- He really saved them that day. Tanjiro was always inclined towards kindness, but it amplified after the kindness shown toward him and his sister - He wanted to make everyone around him just a little bit happier. And, for the most part, he was successful. But there was this girl. 

This girl always wore a blank expression when she came into the shop. She ordered black tea and sat in the corner to study. She always smiled but there was no emotion behind it. Her pink-purple eyes held no fire, no life. Tanjiro knew her, they went to the same school. She was the sister of one of the student council members, of which Giyuu was also a part of. Kanoe Tsyuri was her name. She excelled in school, was always at the top of their class, shined in her extracurricular activities. But she always wore the same blank expression- she was impossible to read. But Tanjiro was determined to make her smile for real. He often saw her flipping a coin for some reason. She would flip it, stare at it, then make some kind of choice. He decided to ask about it next time she came in the shop. 

"Hey Kanao! How are you today?" Tanjiro asked, smile wide as the girl came up to the counter. "Fine." Just as always. "What can I get you today?" Kanao regarded the menu, her eyes ever so slightly widening at the new seasonal drink- It was pretty sweet, chestnut and caramel flavored. Then, she regarded her usual order of black tea. She removed a coin from her wallet and gave it a flip. Tanjiro watched as it landed on heads and Kanao scowled for just a moment. "Black tea, please." Tanjiro tilted his head. "Why do you flip that? Didn't you want the other drink?" Kanao shrugged. "I find it hard to make decisions. My older sister, Kanae, she told me to flip the coin whenever I needed to decide something." The answer made Tanjiro frown. That didn't seem right! "May I see it?" He asked, cheerful smile returning to his face. "....Sure." Kanoe regarded him with a little apprehension, but placed the coin in his hand. "Okay! I'm going to flip it to see whether or not you listen to your heart from now on! I'm calling heads!" The boy flicked the coin into the air, it turned quite a few times. Kanao watched nervously. When it finally landed back in Tanjiro's hand, he showed Kanao first. Heads. "Heads!" He exclaimed" grasping her hands in his own. "From now on, listen to your heart Kanao! People are led by their hearts, and I'm sure that little voice inside yours will just grow and grow!" And with a triumphant smile, he whipped up the sweet drink for Kanao. 

Kanao stared at the confection, then looked back at Tanjiro. "...How did you make it land on heads?" She inquired, almost nervous. Tanjiro blinked a few times but then shrugged. "I would have flipped it over and over again until it landed on heads! I just happened to get it the first time." Kanao's eyes widened and she took a long sip of the drink in front of her. When she lowered the cup, she was smiling- Light in her eyes for the first time. 

"Thank you, Tanjiro." With that and no other words, Kanao paid for the drink and headed to the seat she always took. But Tanjiro qas left staring. Because, wow, what a difference! She was beautiful before, of course he had noticed, but the shy smile and light in her eyes just amplified her natural looks. A blush colored Tanjiro's cheeks as she turned back around to smile at him once more. 

It was only a matter of two months before they started dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm already behind


	3. Day three

Day 3- Elsa/Honeymaren

Grew up together but one of us moved away. Years later we’re reunited and damn you got hot au 

“She’s such a shy child but she comes alive around Maren!” Iduna often remarked to Maren’s mother, who she had grown up with. “It makes me so happy to see them together..” The other woman would sigh happily, watching the girls playing. 

Elsa Arendelle and HoneyMaren (More commonly called Maren) Natura were as close as two friends could be. They were always together, playing dress up or house. Watching movies, telling silly stories, singing little songs- Elsa was also like this with her little sister, Anna- But Maren was her age, so was a little more engaging. The little girls were inseparable, always at school together, always together on the weekends- It was like they couldn’t stand to be apart. 

But, as fate would have it, Agnar got a job opportunity he couldn’t refuse and the Arendelle family had to leave their quaint home on Northuldra grove and move into a bustling city by the sea. Elsa cried and begged her father not to make her leave, and sorry as he was, he could not let this opportunity go. He told Elsa to be strong, and that she would make new friends. On the day they were to leave, Maren gave Elsa half of a friendship necklace- a light blue half heart that said forever, while Maren’s was green and had friends engraved on it. “Don’t forget me, okay?” She implored Elsa, brown eyes brimmed with tears. Elsa nodded, sniffling as she hung the charm around her neck. “I promise, I won’t ever forget you!” The girls hugged before Agnar picked up Elsa and put her in the car, driving her away from Maren and the home she loved for good. 

The city was okay, but Elsa didn’t feel right there. It was too loud, there were too many people. She longed for the peace of Northuldra grove. She longed for her best friend, but she also did her best to be happy for her father and adjust to her new life. Elsa was lucky she had Anna, the little red-head was always full of excitement and wonder. She loved her big sister more than anything and hardly left the older girl’s side. Until, that is, an accident while on a swing set. Elsa accidently swung Anna too hard, and the younger girl fell off and hit her head pretty hard. Overcome with guilt and shame, Elsa closed herself off from her younger sister, too afraid of hurting her again. Anna never blamed Elsa for the accident, but the damage had already been done. 

Elsa grew up to be a very depressed teenager, isolating herself from everyone. She had no friends to speak of and she hardly even talked to her family. And when she tried to open up to her father about how she knew already that she didn’t like boys at all- He told her to conceal it, don’t feel it, don’t let it show. This only added to Elsa’s depression, but she was determined to never tell anyone about her true feelings. She would only hurt them- She would only bring shame to her family. Conceal, don’t feel became a daily mantra for Elsa, and she spent her middle and high school years in a deep depression. Her anxiety was also pretty bad, and she hated crowds, making being outside her room an ordeal all on it’s own. The only place Elsa felt free was while ice skating. She was very good at the sport, and had even won a few competitions. Gaining a scholarship from her accolaids and excellent grades, Elsa left for college at seventeen. She was incredibly nervous, of course, but college proved to be a turning point in her life. 

Elsa really blossomed in college, she felt free from her father’s restraints- For the first time ever, she could be herself. She could live her truth. She stopped keeping her hair in a tight bun, opting instead to let it fall over her shoulder in a loose braid. She dressed how she liked, choosing a more sophisticated, sexier style than the conservative way she used to dress. Elsa even dated a girl for two years of her college experience. The girl’s name was Cassandra, an athletic woman with short, curly black hair and a feisty attitude. And while it didn’t work out between them romantically, they remained friends even after their breakup. After college, Anna sought to repair their relationship, and Elsa let her sister in for the first time in a very long time. It was the happiest time in her life- That is, until she found a particular trinket. The chain had broken a long time ago, so Elsa put it away in her jewelry box, letting earrings and bracelets pile on top of it. While transferring her jewelry into a new box, Elsa happened upon a small, half heart shaped charm. The remaining metal was silver and etched into the light blue center was the word forever. 

Maren. Honeymaren Natura. Elsa frowned, gripping the charm in her palm. She went all these years without even thinking about the girl she once called her best friend. All at once, Elsa started wondering how she was doing. Was she married? Had she gone to college? What was her life like? Was she still in the small town? In Northuldra grove? She brought the subject up to her mother, who was able to tell Elsa that the Natura’s still lived in Northuldra, tending to the farm as they always had. Elsa decided to visit, taking along Anna and Anna’s boyfriend, Kristoff, for moral support. Being back in Northuldra was incredible- It was just as beautiful as Elsa remembered. She instantly felt at home, nothing like what she felt in the city. The three made their way to Natura farms, where Ryder recognized the sisters immediately. “Man! Maren is gonna freak when she sees you, Elsa!” He had given her the once over, but quickly turned his attention to Kristoff, who he instantly had a connection with. After bonding with his new best friend, Ryder informed Elsa that Maren was out with the horses and that she could go and join her. He set her up with a beautiful, pure white horse called Nokk and sent her on her way. Elsa was incredibly nervous as Nokk trotted over to where the other horses were. She hadn’t seen Maren since they were eight years old! How was this going to go?! 

Nokk came to a sudden stop, seemingly distracted by another horse. But it was alight, Elsa hardly noticed. She was too distracted as well. A tall, athletic figure with her dark brown hair in a tight braid that trailed down her strong back stood a short distance away, hoisting up something (elsa could hardly care what it was. She was too distracted), highlighting the strength of the woman’s arms. Her skin was sun kissed and flawless, her brown eyes were like pools of honey. “Elsa?” The woman spoke, shocked to see the blonde before her. “Elsa Arendelle? Is that you?” Elsa managed a nod and carefully dismounted from Nokk. “...Maren. It’s been forever…” She nearly whispered, unable to grasp how beautiful her old friend had become. “Yeah.” Maren laughed a bit, dropping whatever it was she had been holding. “You look...Incredible.” She breathed out, drinking in Elsa’s striking blue eyes and flowing blonde hair. “Y...You too.” Elsa was quick to return the compliment, her cheeks coloring. Maren grinned, shyly rubbing the back of her neck. “Let’s catch up, okay? I wanna hear everything.” 

And so, it came to pass that Elsa moved back to Northuldra, taking up a position as an ice skating instructor and music teacher. She took up residence in her childhood house- A house she now shared with Maren, a cat named Bruni, and a dog named Gale. Finally, she was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> already so behind   
> Why do i do this to me????


	4. Day four

Day 4- Model/designer AU   
Pharah/Symmetra 

It started as a side-gig to make a little extra cash, Fareeha never had any desire to be a model, but it paid her rent and gave her something to do while she planned her next move. Designers would often not know what to do with her, though. She was a little more muscular than they were used to designing for- Fareeha ended up modeling a lot of activewear and swimsuits. It was fine, but she never stayed with any designer very long, they just didn't know what to do with her muscular form and prosthetic legs. 

Before modeling, Fareeha had been in the air force, she had made captain of an elite squad and was a well liked, successful pilot. That is, until, her plane was shot down during combat. She survived, obviously, but her legs got crushed and rendered useless. This put an end to her military career and she was honorably discharged from duty. It was after this incident that Fareeha picked up modeling- wanting to do something. Anything. But this was going nowhere- the young woman cursed her bad luck. She felt directionless and dejected….Until her manager told her about an up and coming designer who wanted to meet with her. 

Fareeha showed up to the meeting ten minutes early, wearing form fitting black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a dark blue blazer, adorned with gold details. Her shoulder length black hair was impeccably neat, golden beads hanging from her dark locks as per usual. She covered up her eye of horus tattoo for meetings normally, but today she proudly displayed it, not even bothering. If today didn't work out, she'd just find some random job, it didn't matter. Her manager, a pretty difficult woman named Ashe ,gave her a once over with those unsettling red eyes of hers. "Giving up, Amari?" She questioned. Fareeha shrugged. "If they don't like the whole package, I don't want to bother." Ashe gave a snort. "Stubborn to the end. I can respect that. C'mon." They walked in together- and Fareeha immediately cursed again. The other model up for the job was freaking Amélie Lacroix. Amélie was every designers dream- tall, thin, elegant, stunningly beautiful. Her athletic came from ballet instead of combat- making her way more graceful and therefore, desirable than Fareeha. Amélie gave Fareeha and Ashe a polite incline of her head. She was wearing a black turtleneck and deep plum pencil skirt, grey tights, and black patent leather pumps. The very picture of grace and poise. Her manager, Sombra, gave a smug smirk after seeing Fareeha. Another gig down. 

Fareeha groaned as she took a seat, Ashe shaking her head before taking one as well. "Angie told me to tell you to chin up. Maybe the designer likes muscles." Fareeha snorted- Ashe's wife, Angela, was a very good friend and a positive ray in Fareeha's life. "No womenswear designer likes muscles. But tell her thanks anyway." Ashe muttered that she would while Fareeha turned her attention to the woman who stepped through the door. She felt her heart skip a beat when looking at this person. Her brown skin was flawless, her long black hair was perfectly straight and silky, her brown eyes shown almost like gold. She wore a white, knee-length bodycon dress. And on her feet were impossibly immaculate white pumps. She was the most beautiful woman Fareeha had ever seen. She gave both sets of models and managers a once over before heading to speak with Amélie and Sombra. Fareeha didn't hear what was said- the woman's stunning beauty had turned her brain off. 

After a few moments, the woman came over to her and Ashe. Ashe subtly elbowed Fareeha to snap her out of it before introducing herself to the woman. "Elizabeth Caldonia Ashe, it's a real pleasure to meet you, Ms.Vaswani. I've seen some of your work, it's incredible." Fareeha inwardly laughed- Ashe grew up the daughter of wealthy socialites. And while her normal personality was difficult to get along with, she was very capable of putting on a more friendly front. "Satya Vaswani. I assume this is Fareeha Amari?" Fareeha nodded, putting out her hand for the woman, Satya. Satya took the hand offered to her, and it was then Fareeha noticed that her other arm, the left arm, was a prosthetic. Sleek white with silver details. "A pleasure, Ms.Amari." Fareeha almost said captain through force of habit, but she was able to ignore the urge. "The pleasure is mine, Ms.Vaswani." 

Satya gave a nod and let her hand linger in Fareeha's for just a moment. She turned back to Sombra and Amélie, and they followed her into the back. Fareeha sighed, taking her seat once again. "Ashe…"  
"Mn?"   
"I'm...so gay." Fareeha sighed again. Ashe rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know ya are. Keep it together, Amari." The two sat in the waiting room for a while before Sombra and Amélie came back out. "You two are up." Sombra informed them, jabbing her thumb in the direction of Satya's studio. They both nodded at her and Amélie before heading back. Satya was perched on a stool, back perfectly straight, legs crossed elegantly. "Ms. Amari, Mrs. Ashe, welcome." She gave a slight smile. "Ms. Amari, if you could remove your blazer for me, we can begin." Fareeha gave a nod and carefully removed her jacket, handing it to Ashe. Satya then stood, tape measure at the ready. She measured Fareeha's height, took her weight down, took her waist, bust, and hips down. She also measured Fareeha's biceps and arm length. Satya did about a million other measurements as well, she was incredibly through. "Ms.Amari, I must be frank with you…" And here it was. The same thing she was always told 'Sorry, you're just not what we're looking for.' Fareeha mentally prepared herself to thank Satya for the meeting. "I knew as soon as I saw your online profile that I wanted to work with you." Wait. What???? Ashe also seemed surprised. "The meeting with Ms. Lacroix was simply a formality. Some friends advised me to seek her out, but it's really you who I wish to work with." Fareeha was floored. "Really, Ms.Vaswani? I'm not exactly the ideal model." 

Satya nodded. "I know. But, I see beauty in your imperfections. Your muscular build, your prosthetic legs, even the tattoo under your eye...It all works. I am not one to usually stray from the path of perfection, but somehow I just know you are the correct model for me." She was really sure about it. That was deeply unexpected. "Thank you, Ms. Vaswani. It will be an honor and genuine pleasure to work with you." Fareeha extended her hand, grinning at the other woman.

Satya Vaswani swallowed the lump that formed in her throat when Fareeha smiled at her like that. Fareeha was objectively attractive by all means, but she also had a charm and air about her that drew Satya to her. She was the picture of strength. Brewed into her on the battlefield. She wasn't vapid like a lot of models Satya had met. She was real. "I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership, Ms. Amari." 

"Fareeha." The model's tone was warm but Satya could tell she wouldn't be responding to Ms.Amari anymore. "Fareeha." Satya repeated, giving a gentle smile of her own. The two kept their hands intertwined and eyes locked for what seemed like forever. Ashe didn't bother cutting in- she was already taking bets with Angela how long it would be until Fareeha asked Satya out. 

Angela ended up winning, knowing Fareeha was far too professional to ask out her employer. No. She waited a year and a half. In that time, Satya had rose to prominence in the fashion world, now very sought after and famous. Fareeha had finally found what she wanted to do, she was now the head of a security team that provided guards for all kinds of people- no matter their financial background. When Fareeha made captain of her team she finally asked Satya out- Satya accepted pretty quickly, as she had been waiting for Fareeha to make a move since they met.


	5. Day five

Day 5-Working at the mall au   
Frisk/Chara 

It was an incredibly stupid job. Day after day for stupid hours, wearing a stupid uniform, talking to stupid customers, dealing with a stupid boss. Chara Dreemurr hated her job. Absolutely loathed it. It was simply something to earn some money between high school and college, but man, it sucked ass. The fabric on the cheap blue shirt they made her way was so scratchy, malls were loud, hoards of kids would run around and jump on the furniture, gaggles of teens would spend hours just lazing about on the bean bags, and hardly anyone actually came into the store to buy something. Plus the name of the store was stupid. What the fuck was a yogibo anyway??? 

The one saving grace of Chara's workdays was Frisk. Who was Frisk? Well, Frisk worked in the Mrs.Fields cookie kiosk in front of Chara's store. Frisk was a short, curvy girl with dark, wavy hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were a captivating duality. One bright blue, like the sea, the other a warm, honey brown. She greeted everyone with a bright smile and was nice to everyone. She memorized the whole layout of the mall just in case someone asked directions. Her tip jar was constantly full, but Chara could tell that Frisk wasn't just acting nice to get tips, she actually was nice. Her kindness and soft appearance put her in stark contrast to Chara. Chara was tall and gangly, her reddish brown hair was chin length and fell straight down, her red eyes were unsettling to people, not to mention she had an attitude. People always were nasty to Chara, so she was nasty back. 

Not Frisk though. Frisk was kind to the other teen. She was always up for conversation, she told silly jokes, and, on occasion she would flirt with Chara- which left the redhead very flustered and unable to respond. But that was just another joke, right? Someone like Frisk couldn't be into Chara. She could do way better. For now, Chara was just content to watch her from a distance...Things were better that way. 

Until….one day. The mall had been nuts all day, packed with shoppers for some reason. It was summertime, why were so many people around? But both Chara and Frisk were incredibly busy- from time to time they would catch each other's eyes and give an exasperated smile. By the time everyone closed for the night, Chara's legs felt like noodles from standing all day. She wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse into bed. Finally escaping the mall, she realized a storm had been raging on outside. She counted her lucky stars that her car worked- she couldn't imagine walking or taking the bus in weather like that. As she started towards her car, she was surprised to see Frisk sitting on the curb, defeated. "...Frisk? What's wrong?" Chara asked, kneeling down beside the other girl. Frisk looked up in shock, but gave an exasperated look. "Buses aren't running for the rest of the night, I've got no way to get home." Her shoulders were slumped, her umbrella resting lazily on one. "Can your parents come?"   
Frisk shook her head. "On vacation. It's the one time they were able to get away, I don't want to worry them…" Chara was familiar with both of Frisk's adoptive parents. Undyne worked security for Chara's father, Asgore, who was the governer. Frisk's other mother, Alphyis, was a science teacher at the high school that both teens attended. They were both very busy people, the fact it was finally summer meant Alphys could take a vacation with her wife. "...I can give you a ride." Chara offered, not wanting Frisk to be stuck in the rain. "I don't want to impose…" Frisk started, but Chara wouldn't have it. She took the other girl's hand and started leading her to the car. 

Despite not wanting to impose, Frisk did seem relieved when she climbed into Chara's car. "Thank you so much, Chara. This means a lot to me…" She smiled at the redhead, who blushed. "Don't worry about it, Frisk. It would be bad to be stuck out here." They drove in relative silence, until Chara's stomach rumbled loudly in the quiet car. The two looked at each other- Chara embarrassed and Frisk shocked. Then they both burst out laughing. "Let me buy you dinner." Frisk insisted after she had stopped laughing. "I'd like that, actually." Most places were closed, so they just pulled into a McDonald's drive through and sat in the parking lot as they ate. The two girls had a grand old time, laughing and throwing fries at each other, cracking jokes about working at the mall. Chara's face hurt from how much she was smiling. 

At some point she had gathered the courage to hold Frisk's hand during the ride. "Thanks for this, Chara. I had a lot of fun." Frisk beamed at the other when they reached her house. "Me too, Frisk. Let's hang out soon?" Chara asked hopefully. Frisk nodded vehemently and jotted her number down on the McDonald's receipt. "For sure! Goodnight!" In a matter of moments, the shorter girl thrust the number into Chara's hand, kissed her cheek, and absconded into her house. Chara was left, face hot, but sporting a dreamy smile. 

Maybe the mall wasn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have been a tad ambitious considering how behind i am 
> 
> How do y'all pronounce Chara? I always imagined it was like Care-ah   
> Like character   
> But i know some people who say its more like chair-a


End file.
